An individual using a computer, Smartphone, or gaming system may subscribe to multiple services from across the Internet to enhance the individual's quality of life or increase efficiency in work. Examples of such services may include controlling banking and financial activity, conducting e-commerce, managing premise security and energy consumption, Internet gaming as well as other services. Alternatively, businesses using computers and other electronic equipment may also subscribe to multiple services from across the Internet including managing business content, controlling financial transactions, office security, energy consumption as well as other services. Many of these services may require the consumer (e.g. an individual at home or employee of a business) to initiate a virtual network between a terminal network device having client service software application and a service provider server to control and manage the virtual network. Thus, either terminal network device or service provider server or both must maintain the service virtual network. Such a scheme of generating a service virtual network may be inefficient in using network resources as well as expensive in both time and cost to implement such virtual network management and control features into each terminal network device or each service provider server.